Sunset
by kenra
Summary: TWEWY JoshuaXNeku To see a sun set, Neku ponders. Setting: after the game. Written before I got a hold of the secret reports.


Disclaimer: I don't own TWETY or Subasekai

* * *

Shibuya is a crowded place. Many people come and go. Off to where they need to be at the time. Not noticing how time passes. Always busy to go their work or to school for younger people.

Always busy to even wonder how the sun sets or rises.

Here in Shibuya, it's hard to see when the sun actually rises or sets; when to actually see the whole phenomenon that is sunrise and sunset.

Tall buildings and signs, it's quite difficult to see a sunrise or a sunset.

They can only tell if they look up into the sky and see what color it shows. Bright yellowish-orange if the sun is beginning to rise and dark red hues when the sun is beginning to set.

Or they can only see if they went up a very tall building that overlooks the whole city.

But what is so important about the whole thing?

To many people, it's just the passage of time and to indicate whether its time to go to work or school and whether it's the time to go home.

To some, it's just a phenomenon that occur everyday because the earth revolves around it.

But to one individual, it's not only a sunrise or a sunset.

Neku Sakuraba was one of those people. It was… until…

* * *

Neku Sakuraba had just gone through with one of the most immense life – changing experiences ever.

But through it he gained much more. He had learned how to value the important things in life. And he had learned how to trust.

He had also gained friends and he met _him_

_He_ was responsible for it all.

_He_ was the one that had put Neku in such an event. And…

_He_ was the one that made Neku fall…

* * *

After the game, Joshua visited Neku occasionally. Mostly to talk or to just hang out in places they go. At first, Neku was shocked to see him but eventually got used to it.

Neku was glad that Joshua came to visit him. He really liked him despite of all the things he had gone through and it was all because of the same boy.

Before he knew it, he was actually starting to fall…

No. He already fell, ever since the same boy took the bullet for him and disappeared from his life at one point.

Then he came back, only to find out that he was the one responsible for it all..

That doesn't matter now. All it matters that he is here with him.

But one day, when they had visited Pork City's roof top.

"Joshua, why are we here…?" Neku asked the pale boy who is now looking to the west of the building.

"Neku, have you ever wondered how the sun rises or how the sun sets…?" Joshua turned around to face him with an all-knowing expression.

"The sun doesn't really rise or set. It only looks like it rises and sets due to the fact that the earth revolves on its own and around the sun..." Neku asked while crossing his arms.

"It seems someone did their homework, last night. Hee hee." Joshua chuckled and grinned smugly at him.

"Shut up! Did you just bring me here to ask me that? If you did, you're wasting my time!" Neku flushed and raised his fist angrily at him.

"Neku, Neku, Neku. You do know that whenever we get angry we loose some of our brain cells. If you don't calm down, nothing will be left in your brain. Hee hee." Joshua teased him.

"Joshua! Just answer me alre--!" Neku stopped when he saw how serious Joshua looked at him.

"Neku, do you know that in the west, they believe that sunsets represent _endings_?" Joshua turned back to look at the west where the sun was supposed to be setting.

"Joshua, just what are you implying to me…?" Neku looked at him confused at the way that Joshua's acting.

"So if you liked sunsets before, are you saying you like _endings_ rather than _beginnings_?" Joshua said still looking at the area where the sun should have been setting.

"I don't care about either of them. All that matters is how you seized the day."  
Neku said this plainly to him while walking towards Joshua's side.

"I guess you shouldn't. But…" Joshua looked to where Neku stood beside him.

"Joshua..?" Neku asked.

"Would you spend with me this time, by looking at the sunset..?" Joshua grabbed hold of Neku's left hand with his right hand and held it firmly.

"…J-Joshua??" Neku blushed when he saw Joshua holding his hand that way.

"…." Joshua looked back to where he was looking and just kept holding on to Neku's  
left hand.

"…Fine, just this once…" Neku stuttered.

"Once is all I need, Neku…" Joshua whispered his last few words before silence engulf the both of them and before night time took place.

* * *

Neku's POV

Pork city…

Again it's the time where the sun sets…

The time where I last spoke to you…

"Mr. H told me everything, about what happened…"

The last time where I saw you…

"The game…the composer…the fallen angel…revival…and…"

The last…

"Why didn't you tell me…? You could have just said something…"

I feel it…tears threatening to come down…

"Era…sure…"

You knew it would happen, yet you still didn't tell me…

"Sunsets…mean endings…huh.."

But…

You still…came to see me…

"Dammit…"

I guess, now I understand what you meant, back then…

"Joshua…."

I just stood there…tears coming down…

Looking at where the sun should be setting…

With no one to watch it now…

* * *

Okay I apologize for any grammatical errors that may or may not be present there. And for future stories, I'll be posting it all in my DA account "apol8mlyn"

And I'm also sorry for making such a sad story, please blame the evil plot bunny that made me write this : ) Review please


End file.
